Forever & Always
by Little-Dhampir-Tamara
Summary: Set during FrostBite. Mason is alive. Dimitri is leaving rose to guard Tasha. But what will happen when another massacre happens, so close to their hearts and Dimitri and Rose are sent away to Russia? Now includes a lemon ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first crack at fanfic so plz b nice _:)**

**- _tam xx_**

**Chapter One-RPOV**

I couldn't believe what the crazy woman before me was saying.

"What do you mean he's leaving?" I asked my mother. We were standing in the hallway of the ski lodge near my room. I was walking back from lunch with Lissa and Christian when I ran into her.

"Guardian Belikov has been asked by a royal moroi to protect her and he has accepted her request." This royal probably would have a shit-load of money just lying around and would pay Dimitri tonnes for his kick-ass guarding skills. The man was a god after all, who wouldn't want him? I prayed in my head that it would be anybody but Tasha. _Please not Tasha. Please not Tasha._

"What royal asked for him?"

"Tasha Ozera. She's hmm... interested in him?" She said this unsurely, and in a bit of a disgusted-like tone. "And she is willing to have dhampir children with him." I could feel my pulse speed up in my skull. I just couldn't bear the thought of Dimitri leaving. Leaving me.

Snapping back into reality my mother sighed. "Anyway, I need to get back to work." And like that she turned on her heels and walked down the hallway.

Later that day, I ran into Dimitri- the source of all my problems. I had been listening to my iPod and didn't even realise he was in front of me until we collided. And then he grabbed my hand.

"Roza...What's wrong?" He asked. Instinctively I moved my hand to my face as if this offered some sort of protection- and I felt moisture on my cheek. God dammit- I was crying and I hadn't even realised.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong." I should have said. But instead I said "When were you going to tell me that you were leaving?" Ok, I didn't say this, I kind of yelled.

"Who told you that?" He asked, dropping my hand and taking a step backwards.

"My mum told me. When are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow." He said, looking away.

"So it is true. And about Tasha? Who's going to train me?"

"Yes i'll be with Tasha and we will be together in her home in Seattle." He replied.

"And me?" I asked.

Dimitri sighed and looked right at me. "You're on your own now Rose." And with that, he walked right by me, each step hurting more than the last.

**DPOV**

Each step I took walking away from her hurt me more and more. It was like a slap in the face. And the pain wouldn't go away. I was walking away from the person I couldn't love, but I had to. Being with her could destroy everything we both worked for. So I had to tell the biggest lie to myself, and convince myself that this was the right thing to do- for both of us. But sometimes, life is cruel enough for that to not happen.

Before I turned the corner, I took a look back for the last time I would ever see her.

But Rose was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- RPOV**

"You're on your own now, Rose." The simple statement ran through my head over and over again. He just walked on by me- like he didn't even care at all.

As soon as Dimitri kept walking and I thought he wasn't going to turn back around, a sprinted back to my room n the opposite direction, and slamming the door. I ran and dove on top of my bed and I felt the tears come faster and faster. They weren't holding back anymore they felt free and flowing. I had held them back with the hope of that Dimitri leaving would just be a rumour, but him actually confirming the story, broke me into pieces. Rolling over so I was on my back I turned on the TV, hoping it would distract me. Which it did.

The TV was on the Vampire News Channel and there was a boring old lady sitting behind the desk. The headline of the news report said "ANOTHER RUSSIAN MASSACRE." Sitting up, I listened to what the lady was saying- a strigoi went on a killing spree and found a royal's home, killing everybody inside at Omsk and 4 Moroi fire users and 10 guardians had been killed in separate attacks in the two other cities. Russia is known in the Vampire world for creating some of the best and most famous guardians of all time. So it is very strange for something so big to happen over there. A number of minor attacks had happen in the past few weeks, but nothing compared to this. This caused concern for Americans because we are closely linked with Australia with vampiric affairs, and this was a huge security issue. If strigoi where planning big attacks over there, what would happen here?

Suddenly, my phone rang, and grabbed my attention away from the TV. On the other end of the line was Lissa- my best friend. And she was panicking.

"Oh my God, rose did you see what happened! Those poor people and their families! What do you think the school will do- do you think they'll make us go back early?" she was talking really fast, and it was almost hard to keep up with her.

"Liss, just calm down. I know I just saw it on the news. "I said to her, trying to calm her using my most soothing voice, but it wasn't working. " I'll ask my mum, she'll probably know everything what happened."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. I'm sorry; I thought you would know, because you talk with Guardian Belikov regularly and all. I guess I just assumed that you would know all about it." I felt waves of empathy flowing through the bond.

"Hey I'll come over and we can go find her together ok? I'll be there in 5." And she hung up.

Lissa was knocking at my door in 3 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- RPOV**

We walked over to the guardian lodge to see it was bustling with activity, people where yelling and running around, it was chaos. But there was my mum standing there with a group of people hovering around her and she was giving them orders.

I went over to her and listened to what she was saying.

"There will be a meeting held in the Major Assembly Hall in approximately 15 minutes. There we will address what is going to happen. You will have to wait until then to find out what your duties are. That is all I can tell you."

I went back to Lissa, and relayed the information to her. Straight away she whipped out her phone, calling Christian, and explained everything. She then told me that he was with Mason and Eddie on their way to the assembly hall and we would meet them there.

The Major Assembly Hall was big enough to fit all the resort stayers and then some more. It was a massive, elaborate room, where chandeliers hang from the ceiling and ancient paintings where on the walls. The room was beautiful. There were rows of chairs set up so everybody could get a good look at who was on stage, and at this moment, it was Alberta. Together they called attention and asked everybody to sit down. We found Mason, Christian and Eddie 3 rows from the back and slid in next to them. Alberta then explained to everybody what had happened in Russia and how it was such a security threat to us here in the United States.

"What has happened in Russia is a huge threat to us here. So, by order f the Guardian Headquarters, novice guardians from St. Vladimir's and St. Marks" St Marks was another school like Vladimir's who were staying at the lodge with us. "Students will be sent off in groups of 4, 2 being from each school to different parts of the world where known strigoi are. Other guardians will also be sent off along with them. I myself included."

It was silent for a long time after that. You know the silence where you hear the frog ribbet or a coin drop? It was like that. It was Rebecca Badica, a moroi royal who spoke up first.

"When will this be happening? What about everybody else here?" he asked. Then a few more people stood up and started yelling.

"Those kids have no idea of what they are doing, you can't throw them into boiling water like that!" another moroi said, I think his name was Dane Crawford or something; he was a billionaire who was Australian but lived over here.

"I agree with you all. But I cannot change the minds f the council. Even the queen has agreed to their decision. There is no turning back now."

This caused uproar throughout the room. Most of the royal moroi agreed it was a good idea, where as the middle class didn't. Of course the dhampir's didn't get any say in it at all. _They come first._

"This is the conclusion of the meeting. All Novice students meet me in the Riverton Function room in 5 minutes. You will find out who you are pairing with and where you will be going and for how long. Another meeting for senior guardians will be held in the Riverton in 2 hours. That is all."


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys thanx for the comments they made me happy and to want to keep writing**_

_**this will be the last really short chapter coz i was just testing if my writing was ok.**_

**_anyway normal things apply- Richelle Mead owns the characters only i own the plot and my own characters_**

**_thanx again- tam xx_**

Chapter Four- RPOV

I knew I would end up with somebody incapable of doing anything and in some small, dingy town where there would be no strigoi at all. It would be a further punishment to me and Lissa running away. What I didn't want to know was how long we would be there. I would just hope it would be for only a few weeks. Again Alberta was on stage calling for attention.

"I will read out who will be paired and you're partners from the other school, where you will station and how long you'll be." She then read out the list. "Eddie and Mason, you will be stationed at Moscow for 3 weeks. You will be partnered with Shanice and Daniel from St Basils. You're teacher will be Stan"

Well there went my chances of being with my two friends. There was also Meredith who I got on well with, I hoped for her now.

"Meredith and Nate, you will be in Omsk for 3 weeks. Your partners are Claudia and Jese. You will have Guardian Lenora with you. " And on the list went; eventually there was no body except for myself.

"Rose Hathaway, since you have proved to be one of the best in your class, you will be paired with an adult guardian only. You will be at St. Petersburg for 3 weeks minimum has this is a high security area. Your partner is Guardian Belikov."

I just sat there like an idiot staring at her. Why did I have to go with him? There has got to be someone else who I can go with.

"Is there a problem Miss Hathaway?" Alberta asked.

"Oh, no. I was just wandering if anyone form basils will be with us." I looked around at everyone else; to see if anyone had noticed my frozen-ness. Apparently not.

"Yes you will be with Grace Bowen and Zac Newton." I nodded my head and stood with my partners, except Dimitri was nowhere to be seen.

Then I saw him, walking through the double doors. With the sun just starting to rise through the window behind him, he looked unbelievably hot, no matter how angry I was with him Obviously he knew how the pairings went as He came over and stood beside he was very careful not to stand too close, as if it would mean something different to what it should.

"You will all be sent off tomorrow. Use your time between now and then to learn about our partners and how you will work. At all times you must be with your designated partner from your school. You will also need to pack. You will not need the black and white uniforms as you want to mix in with everyone over there. If you have any questions, ask your teacher or myself. You are dismissed."

Well, this was going to be great (Sarcasm). This is going to be a really long 3 weeks...

_**REVIEW..PLZ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- DPOV

All bad things have a good side. Good things have a bad side. And all good things end eventually. Either way there is something you don't want.

My problem was Rose coming with me should have been a bad thing, but it wasn't. The thought of being away from Tasha and her annoying presence overjoyed me, not that I'd tell anybody that. I was meant to be leaving with Tasha to Seattle in 2 days, but has soon has I heard what happened back home, I immediately signed up for it. Little did I know the possibility of getting paired with Rose. I kept my calm, guardian composure on at all times, so no one would have a clue as to what I was thinking.

"So, I'm Grace and this is Zac. We've worked together before, so we already know what we will be doing. And...umm...yeah." Grace said.

"Ok. We have to stay in our pairs at all times and the same for at the hotel. It's too risky if we have both girls in one room and Zac and me in the other, so we will stick with the original pairs. Our rooms will be side by side anyway. Because I am older and so is rose, we will go through restaurants and nightclubs and you two can stick to the streets and hotels. Is that good with everyone?" I asked. And they all nodded. "Alright. We will meet at the plane terminal at 9 am tomorrow for our flight. Start packing now, so you have time to say good bye and rest before the long flight."

They nodded again and started to walk away. I grabbed rose and asked if I could talk to her. "Rose, are these plans ok with you? Do you agree with what I said? You don't have to."

"Of course I do comrade. You are the adult here remember? Anyway, seen your coming to Russia with us, does that mean you won't be going with Tasha for a while?" she asked me.

"Yes, it does." I said. "With what is happening, she is going to stay at court in the wards. She'll be safe there and a lot of the other moroi from school will be going to court too. But some will stay at the ski lodge. I suppose Lissa will go to Court." I actually already knew where the Princess would be staying because I was the one who made sure she would be placed somewhere swarming with guardians and protected by wards.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Well if it's ok, I have to go pack now and say goodbye to Lissa?"

"Sure go ahead. Remember 9am tomorrow." And I let her go.

RPOV

I had already packed my bags and I was saying goodbye to Lissa. She wouldn't be awake when we left in the morning (our night) so this was the last time I would see her. We were at a small cafe near my room and it was pretty crowded, and it was hard to hear each other.

"Rose, I am going to miss you so much. I won't mind you come into my mind every now and then. Just go ahead. It'll feel like you are with me. I'll also talk to you through the bond occasionally. You know, to say good morning or whatever."

I laughed at her. "Liss, you never let me into your head." I shook my head, but I was still smiling. "Yes, I will. I 'lol really miss you."

"Little Dhampir, I think I'll really miss you." I turned around to see Adrian Ivashkov seated at a table behind me. I could smell cloves and alcohol off him as usual.

"Well, I would say 'I'll miss you too Adrian' but then I'd be lying." I said laughing.

I turned back to Lissa, to see that she was about to cry. "Oh Lissa don't cry. I'll be back before you know it. I swear it. I won't let anything bad happen to me."

"I know I'm sorry Rose. It's jus we haven't gone very long without seeing each other or being very close to each other ever. It just scares me."

"Liss..." She was talking about the time when Victor Dashkov had taken her by force and made her heal him. She was captured by his guardians and myself and the schools guardians were on a wild goose chase trying to find the hideout. Ever since then, Lissa and I have been inseparable.

She shook her head. "Rose, it's your last day and I'm going to make it fun. Come on." She sat up. "I have a present for you in my room. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**_here's my first good length chapter_**

**_enjoy :)_**

Chapter Six- RPOV

We were sitting on the plane, waiting for takeoff. Dimitri was sitting next to me with Grace and Zac in front of us. ON the plane were other moroi, but none I knew. They would be dropped off in England where we will make a stopover and swap pilots and then make the final leg of our journey.

In my hands I was holding a gift from Lissa. It was a USB thumb drive. She said on it would be my real present. So all I had to do was plug it into the laptop on the airplane and find out what was on it. She said it wasn't very big, just something she wanted to show me.

I asked the nearby flight attendant for a laptop and she went t get it. A minute later she reappeared with a white MacBook Air. I turned it on, and put in the USB. Straight away come up a file called "Rose and Lissa." I clicked on the file and the screen went black, and then came on a photo of me and Lissa from when we were about 6 years old. We stood inside the St. Vladimir's Gates with the sun setting behind us. After that a video of us singing and dancing to Britney Spears' "One More Time" came on the screen. A whole heap of other videos and photos came onto the screen. And then a more recent video- one we made when we ran away. It was Halloween and we were dressed up in ridiculous costumes and we were in the bathroom of our apartment in Portland. Lissa was holding the camera and it was facing me.

"Liss, our costumes are awesome. They'll be better than everyone else's you just see." I was saying to the camera. I was smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, if you keep changing your hair, we'll never make it to the party." She laughed, and dragged me from the bathroom, while still holding the camera.

There was more video of that party where I was dancing with complete strangers and singing karaoke. I was fairly drunk, and was singing out my lungs. Thinking back, I have no idea why I was so stupid to do that in public. But I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I tripped over walking off stage.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri asked, sitting beside me.

"This present that Lissa made me."

After that came photos from this year. One was Dimitri walking down a corridor, his back to the camera and I standing behind him pulling a retarded face and another one of me pretending to karate-kick him from behind.

Then there was a picture of me and mason. We were trying to be mature, responsible looking with VERY serious faces on. This made me laugh so hard.

The next photo was of me and Lissa at the ski resort. I had been dared to go outside in just my bikini, and I did it. There was Lissa all rugged up in layers and layers and me standing there with nothing but my swimmers. We were standing on my balcony, with the snow and mountains in the background. It was a cute photo of us, minus me being semi-naked.

The photo after that was of me and mason racing down the ski slopes and I was ahead of him. On the corner on the photo I saw Christian standing there frowning at us.

After that, was a photo of me and Lissa taken only a few days ago. It was nothing exciting or important, but it was a natural photo of us, with the snow covered mountains in the background. It was a beautiful photo.

The screen went black again and it was a video of Lissa and she was talking into the camera.

"Hello there. Hope you enjoyed my present. It took me a long time to make this so you better like it. Anyway this is just a last chance message of me saying goodbye and wishing you good luck over in Russia. I miss you rose already. I am counting down the days until you come home. I love you." She waved to me, blew a kiss, laughed and then the screen went black, meaning the video was over for good. Smiling, I realised I had started to cry when Lissa came onto the screen. I wiped them hastily off my face.

I then got comfortable for a long sleep. But before long, there was announcement made over the speakers.

"Can all passengers please put away any tray tables and fasten seatbelts, as we are about to make our descent into London."

London Airport had been uneventful and boring. Luckily the stop over only lasted for 2 hours and before we knew it we had landed in Russia.

Not long after that were we at our hotel checked in, and on our way to our rooms. Tamara and Zac were in the room across from us, so we could keep in contact with them easier.

Our rooms were pretty big and fancy. Though I suppose if the queen and moroi government was paying for our accommodation it would be fancy and up-market. There was a large bathroom, kitchen and lounge room. However, there was just one bed. It was one of the most luxurious beds I had ever seen in my life. It was golden and was covered in scatter cushions and it was king sized. Both me and Dimitri must have realised the problem and he was first to speak.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the lounge was a futon so I'll just sleep out there and you can have this room."

I nodded. I was disappointed at this but then I realised something. I had actually sat down on the lounge and it didn't feel like a futon. "How about you check first it because I have a feeling it isn't. And you can't just sleep on the lounge because it'll be bad for back."

Dimitri went and checked the lounge. Sure enough it wasn't a futon. "I'll just call the front desk and see if we can swap rooms. "

"What do you mean you're all booked out? Can't we just swap with someone? Or have a separate mattress brought up here?" he said into the phone. "Well, why can't you? Oh, I see... Goodbye." He then turned to me and explained why we couldn't swap rooms and how the hotel doesn't have extra mattresses. "So we will have to share the same bed." He said in conclusion.

Inside I was jumping for joy. I would be sharing a bed with Dimitri, the man that I was in love with. FOR 3 WEEKS! But on the outside, I kept my composure the same as if I really didn't care.

"Yeah I suppose you are right. I just hope I won't kick you in my sleep. Lissa said I am pretty violent sometimes."

He laughed at this. "I bet you are."

We both then realised the double meaning in his words. He looked down at the ground then sighed. He then seemed to forget about it and looked up back at me with a small smile spreading across his face. "Well, I'll make us dinner but first I will have a shower so be ready for it in about an hour ok? I'll make us some full on Russian food."

Hmm... Yes I was really hungry now that I thought about it. The thought of Dimitri making US food was exciting. It was if we were a really couple on a vacation. Just it was exactly opposite to a vacation- we were working. But it was my fantasy so I could think whatever I wanted.

So I started to unpack my bag and put my clothes in the draws and the one closet. Of course, we had to share them too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-DPOV

The shower was both soothing and burning me from how hot it was. My muscles were all tense and knotted from the long trip and I was trying to relax them. Just then I remembered that I hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom that I could get changed into. Shit. That would have to me I would have to wear the clothes I just had on or manage to sneak out and get new ones from my bag. Hopefully, Rose would be watching TV and I could run in and get them.

A minute later I was out of the shower. Instead of popping my head out the door, I just made a full bolt to my bag. Until I collided with Rose.

RPOV

I was about finished unpacking my bag and the shower turned off. I was hanging up 2 dresses when the door opened. I turned around and collided straight into Dimitri. We both rebounded off each other and suddenly I was kind of wet, literally. Just then did I realise that he was holding onto my hand. I looked at Dimitri to see that he was still wet from his shower and the only thing he was wearing was a towel tied around his waist. His beautiful hair was still dripping wet, reaching to his shoulders. There was an awkward moment of silence. Then we managed to start working normal again.

"So umm... I'm done packing now so I'll just...yeah." I said. Walking out of the room I couldn't help myself but laugh when I was out of our bedroom. Why was he half naked and running around? Men. Idiots.

A minute later Dimitri came into the kitchen where I was sitting and started making us dinner. This time, to my disappointment he was fully clothed, but in pyjamas. He wore flannel striped pants and a white shirt. Even though he wore these clothes to bed, they were incredibly sexy.

"So comrade, tell me" I said laughing, "why were you walking around half naked? It's...strange that's all."

"I would tell you but I'll sound like an idiot."

"Ha. It's too late for that you know." I said.

"True...Well, I forgot to bring in my clothes into the shower so I thought you would already be watching TV so I decided to sneak out and grab my clothes. But my plans didn't go the way I had expected them to." Dimitri gave me one of his rare full smiles that lit up his face.

I couldn't help myself. He looked incredibly gorgeous in his pyjamas and I couldn't look away, and boy did I try to. I looked into his soft, brown eyes and saw them looking back at me intently, like he could see straight into my soul and that he didn't care what was inside.

That was what made me lose control. I suddenly had my mouth on his. The kiss started of warm, slow and sweet, and then it deepened and started to become more desperate. My arms wrapped around his neck and he responded by moving his hands to my hips. Soon we had to both move away to breathe-but not for very long. Walking back to the bedroom, while never breaking the kiss we ended up on the bed.

Dimitri pulled back first. "Roza we can't."

"I know." But before I could say more his lips were on mine again. The kisses became more and more desperate. Then my shirt came off, followed by his shirt, then my pants, then his. As I had never had sex until now, I had no idea on what I was doing. But Dimitri did, so he took the lead but I soon caught up with him. Every now and then I would open my eyes and see Dimitri look right at me. I could see the love, passion and lust all in his eyes.

"That was...amazing." Dimitri told me.

"Really? I wasn't sure if I was doing it right." I said and looked down.

"Hey, hey. I saw that passion and determination in your eyes. You are so beautiful my roza."

"I love you, Dimitri." I suddenly blurted out. I ducked my head to save myself from further embarrassment.

"I love you too Roza. And I will love you forever and always."


	8. Chapter 8

_**hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. I won't be posting as many chapters at a time because my computer is getting fixed so i have to use my neighbours computer.**_

_**I'll try one chapter a day.**_

_** Sorry.**_

_**But hopefully it won't be long til my lptop is back and i can keep writing soon.**_

_**-tam xx**_

Chapter Eight

Nothing much happened in a while. The four of us basically ate, slept, trained, went on duty and ate a little more. Me and Dimitri stilled had not talked about what had happened a few nights ago, and I think he was trying to avoid me. He would be sitting on the lounge, and I would then sit beside him and he would find a reason to leave or do something, to get away from me.

The first time it happened I didn't notice, but a pattern started to occur and it was startingto piss me off. One night I tried to see what his real problem was.

I had just ordered some Chinese Take-Away and it would be arriving to our hotel suite in about 30 minutes. Dimitri was watching some weird show that was all spoken in Russian on the TV. Occasionally I would look over to were he was and I would see and amused smile spread across his face. Then he would chuckle and sigh. It was starting to get on my nerves so I went over to him ans sat on the ground at his feet. Immediately he moved them slightly away from me, and I pretended like I didn't notice.

" Is this like a Russian show of Gossip Girl or something?" I asked him, looking up.

He shook his head no. "Its pretty much Two and a Half Men , but all in Russian." He never took his eyes away from the screen.

"Oh." Was all i said. I started listening to what they were saying, but they were talking way too fast for me to understand anything. "What's happening?" I asked him. "They're talking realy fast."

"The youngest brother got caught cheating on his girlfriend,but nobody believes him. They think he's lying about even having a grilfiend in th beginning."

He still hadn't looked down at me.

"Rose,I can change the channel if you want, I can watch thes again later. But I bet this is the best that is on right now."

"No, you watch what you want. I'll..do something else."

I walked out on the balcoy and sat down. Out there was freezing, but I forgot all about the weather when I was trying to figure what was wrong with Dimitri. He keeps avoiding me and until I get to the bottom of this I was going to stay out here and possibly get frost bight. I had considered just asking him upfrot and to find out what was wrong. But I needed a back-up plan incase that wasn't the right approach.

I sat there thinking of ideas, until I started shivering. By then I decided to go with my orginal plan in true Rose Hathaway style- demand what his problem was. Chacesare he would be more likely to tell me that way. If I mix fire with fire. Though considering how I cold I was it was more like ice with ice.

I walked inside and there was a knock at the door. I immediately went to it and on the other side stood a guy not much older than me wearing a ridiculous excuse for auniform. IN one hand he was holding our bag of chinese take away.

" Hello."

"Hi." I answered. His voice had an accent that I could't put my finger to. SO I looked at his name tag which read 'Guspard.' Nice.

"I have your order of sweet and sour pork and honeychicken with boiled rice."

"Thanks heaps." He haded the bag to me and as our hads touched he kept holding on. I let go straight away because his had was all sweaty and downright gross.

"My apoligies… Are you alone?"

I just stood there gaping at him. He was very bold to be sayig that, he was very lanky and a bit scrawny. Suddenly I felt the presence of Dimitri stading behind me because I could smell is cologne. My guess was confirmed immediately when the boy's eyes widened in shock and he gulped.

Dimitri then spoke. " I do not appreciate you speaking to her like that." I almost gasped but managed to keep my composure as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry sir… I thought she was all alone..I was going to keep her company." The boy said.

Dimitri took a step forward I frot of me. "You do not treat women like that. Like they are just a toy or something to eat. They are just like you and me and they deserve respect like every other man." Dimitri growled. He leaned forward and said "Now, get out of here." He said I a cold menacig voice and slammed the door shut in the kid's face. He then turned aroud ad looked at me. He must have see my face and expression because he started to apoligise.

"I'm sorry if I scared you rose. That guy needs to be taught a lesson or two."

"I don't need you to fight my battles. I'm strong enough and I'm not a little girl, who needs to hold an adults hand as she crosses the road. It's like you think I am still a kid sometimes!"

"That's because sometimes you do act like a kid. I know your strong and independent and will fight but you didn't see that look In his eyes. The hunger and the was willing to take advantage of you. Of course he couldn't because he's human but imagine if you were a human too, a human girl. They wouldn't be able to fight him off. I wasn't fighting your battle Rose, I was fighting every female on this planets battle. Can't you see that?"

And that's when it clicked. He was talking about his sisters. How moroi men take advantage of them emotionally and they end up pregnant. They get told by man they are so beautiful and how much they love them but in the end, the guy just wants to screw her over. He doesn't careabout feelings and all that crap. They want to see your heart shatter into a million pieces because of them.

And I was determined to make sure that it would **_NEVER _**happen to me.

It would also be the reason behind him avoiding me. He thought he had taken advantage of me. Because of our age gap.

"So is that why you have been avoiding me?" When he couldn't look at me directly and walked away into the kitchen, I knew that I was got out plates and started dishing up our dinner, which I was starting to not want anymore. "It's not the same thing. You didn't take advantage of me. I let you. It's completely different."

He finally looked up at me. "What I did was Wrong Rose. And stupid." This conversation was eerily similar to our talk after Victor Dashkov's lust charm only months ago. "Rose, I'malot older than you. Later that won't mean as much, but for now it matters a lot. You need to be around people your own age like Grace and Zac, You're only a kid."

BAM! Why couldn't he just punch me in the gut? It would not have hurt so much.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea." I went into the bedroom and fished out the mobile phone lissa had given me before I left America. I dialled in Grace's number.

_**Well, who knew dimitri was all for women's rights!**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded in so long (3days!) so hopefully this might make up for it.**_

_**i dont know where i am heading with this story so i would like a few suggestions from you all**_

_**remember: REVIEW!**_

_**-tam xx**_

**CHAPTER NINE- RPOV**

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Grace answered.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should go out clubbing and let loose. Just you, me and Zac."

"Rose that's an awesome idea! Wait, what did Guardian Belikov say to this?"

"Who cares about him?"

She laughed. "Great. We'll meet you in the hallway in say 45 minutes? That way we can eat before we go out."

"OK, sounds good. I'll see you then. Bye Gracie." I knew she hated that nickname. But she was also aware of a nickname I hated.

"Bye Rosie." She laughed then hung up.

I ran back into the kitchen to see my sweet and sour pork sitting by itself on the counter. I scoffed it down in a few seconds. I then went back to the bedroom, shut the door, laid out my clothes on the bad and had a shower.

The dress I was wearing was one of my favourites. It was black and went mid-way down my thighs. It was tight in a good way and clung to all the right places. It also had a black zipper going all the way up the front. I wore some gold bracelets and then some black strappy heals. I dries my hair and then I had to straighten it after it went crazy from being wet. I put on some make-up and it was almost time to meet Grace and Zac.

I came out of the bedroom and waited in the kitchen until they came out of their apartment. I wasn't waiting long because there was a knock at the door. Dimitri answered it before I could get there in time.

ON the other side of the door stood Grace looking as beautiful as ever and Zac looked really cute too. Grace was wearing a loose white top that was tucked into a tight, turquoise high-waisted skirt. She had curled her mahogany hair into perfection and wore "barely-there" make up. Zac was wearing dark skinny grey jeans and a white and black shirt.

"Hey guys you look great! Let's get going now." I said pushing them out the door.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Dimitri growled at us.

"Somewhere that has people our age. Somewhere where to loose ourselves in the music, go wild and get pissed." I said matter of factly. "You got a problem with that Comrade?"

He just stood there glaring at me. " No, I didn't think so." I said.

So we set off, off to find the nearest nightclub to party away our problems.

**DPOV**

Rose was about to create yet another stupid and reckless stunt. They were going nightclubbing the three of them. I knew that they would probably be safe because three trained dhampirs are better than 3 untrained humans. But the worry inside me was bubbling and about to boil.

I was the reason why she planned this, the reason for her stupidity. I know I had been avoiding her the past couple of days. I had taken advantage of Rose, but she claims that she wanted me to. I just don't understand why she would say something so… like she's and adult.

I don't even know what I'm trying to say. I love her, but I can't let us be together not because of the ages but because of Vasilisa. I can't take away Rose's future because I am weak. I need to be strong, for both of us. Strong, so I could train Rose to be the best guardian she can be and I have to be strong to resist temptation.

I sat there brooding for what seemed like hours but was only 20minutes. I eventually got worried about the three of them. They were in a foreign country, they couldn't speak the language, they didn't know where they were meant to be going and they were meant to be under my care. So I decided that I would find them myself.

**RPOV**

It didn't take long for us to find the nightclub. There were lit up neon sighns and a red carpet, let alone the pounding of the heavy beats and the synths of the dance music that we could hear from 2 blocks away. The club was called "Legends" and had a buff security guy who Grace called a Bulldozer he was that big. He was standing at the front door where a line of hopefuls were freezing and wanted to get inside. As we got closer we realised that the bouncer was a dhampir like us and the people lined up were all humans.

We walked past him and went to join the line at the end, but then he called out to us."Hey you three, come here."

Grace and Zac looked at me and I just shrugged. We walked up to him and straight away he smiled at us and opened the door were the loudness of the music increased. "You're VIP's. Go on in."

I didn't understand about what he meant about VIP's until we stepped inside.

**DPOV**

The bouncer of the nightclub let me in straight away. I could remember him from when I had tried to sneak in here with some of my friends when I was a senior novice at the academy. He was old, but that didn't mean he couldn't scare people.

"Legends" was a moroi and dhampir club only and was owned by some of the richest vampires in Russia. The club had two levels. On the bottom was a large dance floor and had a bar almost as long. Then upstairs was a balcony overlooking the dance floor and there was also a feeder's room. "Suites" were available to 'use' for people who couldn't wait until they got home or to a hotel.

I decided to head upstairs and stand on the balcony to see if I could find any of them. I would get the best view from there because it was really busy tonight and it was easier than walking around the dance floor. I also hoped that none of them would be in any of the suites.

I scanned the area looking for them and I hoped that they had stuck together. After a minute I found Grace and Zac dancing. Both of them had brightly coloured bottles in their hands and they looked like they were having lots of fun. Zac was trying to shuffle or break dance, it was hard to tell, while Grace turned away to pretend she didn't know him.

I turned away from them and tried looking for Rose. She wasn'tup hereon the balcony and wasn't on the dance floor. I had searched everywhere and that's where I found her. She was sitting alone at the bar.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

So Ive returned to fan fiction almost two years later! Not only have i turned 18 (Oh my god!) Ive graduated from high school and got into uni! Yeww! As its christmas I just got a new laptop thats all mine and therefore until uni starts in march, Ill be writing more often! Yay! So Its been pretty hard to pick up this story where I left off, but Ive tried to make it work. Now that Im older im more comfortable about what content im writing so if anyone is keen i was thinking of writing a full on lemon chapter full of detail! Ill post a chapter just on that and those who don't want to read it wont miss anything.

Also Im sorry that this is shortish but as you can imagine, I wasn't sure it was worth it to continue writing.

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope your day is awesome!

- Tam

**Chapter Ten- Rose's Point of View**

My hand clutches a cold glass of vodka and orange juice, which glistens under the lights of the nightclub. I take a swig of the liquid, contemplating what lead me here as the burn of the alcohol travels down my throat, warming my blood. Why did Dimitri always act so hot and cold with me? Why did he treat me like his lover and then turn around to make me feel like a child?

The nightclub is packed with dancers writhing and pulsating against each other in time with the beat. I see Grace and Zac grinding against each other, his hands on her hips as he whispers something into her ear before she giggles. I wish my love life could be that simple. Well, really it could be. I could just get really drunk, strut onto the dance floor and start dancing. Eventually, a guy would snake his arms around my waist and start dancing up against me. Except, I didn't want to dirty dance with a random whose name I wont remember. I wanted to dance with one particular person.

The same person who slid into the seat beside me.

Internally I was delighted and angry at the same time at his presence, which lead to me externally groaning. I whipped my head around to him.

"Why did you come here? I know it's not your 'scene.'"

He sighed, pushing his hair back from his face, a movement he did in such a sexy way it made me melt. "Roza, you are my scene. I know I don't always show that to you but you are. I love you Rose, so much. I feel like I'm capable of anything when I'm around you, that I could be everything you ever wanted. But then I see the future, a future where we are together in love, but you are miserable. You miss Lissa and being her guardian, which is a future I cant be involved in. I couldn't do that to you."

Looking into his warm, brown eyes I saw for not the first time the depths of his soul. Not only was he a good guardian and teacher but also he was a good man. My man. I felt my eyes tingle, a warning of impending tears and shooed them away.

"Dimitri, I love you too. You are the most selfless and most loving person I know. You will do anything for the ones you care about. And I know that our lifestyle is going to be tough… But we don't know what the future holds, do we? For all we know we wont survive the next strigoi massacre, or we could live until we are 100 as badasses. We don't know what will happen, we can't decide or control the future. But tonight we can decide that we want to have fun and just love each other in a way that only we know how." I took a large gulp of the not-so-refreshing liquid in my hand. "So, I propose that we get drunk, grind like filthy teenagers on that dance floor and then you make love to me like there is no tomorrow. How does that sound comrade?"

**DPOV**

How could I turn down an offer like that? Her glistening eyes told me this was what she truly wanted, and boy was I going to give it to her.

I yelled out to the bar girl in Russian, "Four double vodkas and four tequila!" She makes the drinks and I give her the money. Rose sits there, eyes wide, confused.

"Jesus comrade," I exclaimed, "You know this isn't my first or second drink right?"

I laughed wholeheartedly, then leaned close into her, whispering into Rose's ear, "Ok here's a little competition for you. You finish your shots before I finish mine, we grind each other on the dance floor and then we make love at the hotel. If I finish my shots first, we skip the foreplay and go back to the hotel."

She swallows and smiles. "Your on comrade. I'll win you know, I may only be young but I've partied a fair bit."

I rolled my eyes, "Rose, I was a teenager once. And just because I'm a guardian, doesn't mean I cant party or handle my liquor… Ok, I'll count down from 3 and then the competition will begin. Are you ready to go home yet, babe?"

"Ha. In your dreams comrade."

We ready ourselves, eyeing each other off as well as the drinks. I begin the count down.

"3…

2…

1…"

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT A LEMON CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! this is just an Authors Note

I am so so sooooooo sorry to abandon everyone all this year!

I started university at the start of this year so I have been crazy busy with that and working all year long.

However, I start holidays on November 20th so I'll be back with a few chapters! I'll try to make a few really long ones and maybe some one shots to try and make up for leaving this story for so long!

Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites I really appreciate it and love all of you!

Tamara


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I am officially back! My exams are over and I am a free woman until the end of February. So I am hoping to finish this story and then maybe do a couple one shots or maybe just a short spin off.**

**Anyway this is just a shortish chapter seen as I am not fully familiar with my story these days, however, the chapters will get longer eventually. And I apologise for the terrible spelling mistakes I made in the past.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own the characters of Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. I only own this plot as well as Zac and Grace.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

I slam the final shot glass onto the sticky bar top. "Hell yeah! I won! I won!" I cried out, laughing as Dimitri choked down his final tequila.

"No fair, Roza, you were cheating! You started before I finished counting down!" He said.

"Whatever you say Comrade, but there is no denying it, I am just way better at this than you are."

He broke out into one of his rare smiles. I felt something deep inside me that I never have felt with a guy before. Was I having butterflies right now? Am I nervous? _Get it together, Hathaway,_ I thought.

"Well, a bets a bet." I said.

Standing up, I feel the alcohol hit me. Hard. Ok, definitely no more shots for me if I want to remember the remainder of the night. Dimitri, however, appears to be fine, as if the alcohol as absolutely no effect on him. He is like twice the size of me, but did all that seriously have no impact? I grab his hand, which perfectly encloses into mine and pull us onto the dance floor. Grace looks at me, eyes twinkling, with a all too knowing look. Zac, is enchanted by Grace has she shakes and moves her body against his along to the beat of the song. We find a place that isn't overly crowded as I begin to sway to the pulsating bass. Dimitri stands there, looking like a lost little boy.

"Out of your league, Comrade?" I say laughing.

I take a step towards him and turn around so that my back is facing his front. I look up into his warm, brown eyes, that are now filled with what I'm guessing must be lust. Slowly, I pull his arms and rest them on my hips. Leaning back into Dimitri, I sway to the beat.

"Just relax, Dimitri. Just move with me and you will be ok."

"I've never done this before, Rose. I don't really know what to do."

I smiled. This was excellent, perfect even.

"Just follow my lead."

And he did. Really well, too. His firm, strong hands stayed on my hips, gently brushing against me, as if he was afraid to do something wrong. I leaned right against his chest, my head resting in the crook of his next, as I breathed in his exquisite scent. This was the closest thing to heaven. I didn't care that I was in a foreign country, didn't speak the language, and only knew three people. I felt guilty for being here in Dimitri's arms, enjoying life, when we should have been doing something more important. And I did feel a twinge of regret for not checking up on Lissa sooner, promising to tomorrow. But for now, I was blissful, and wouldn't change a thing.

"Everything OK, Rose?" Dimitri whispered into my ear. Oh the things he does to me, when he does that.

I turned around to face him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I said, "I'm more than Ok."

I then pulled him against me, eyeing his lips as he smiled another rare smile. He dipped his head slightly, and finally our lips connected. Electricity pulsed through me, as it felt like my body had come alive for the first time in my life. His kiss made my head spin and loose all sense of the people around us. It was just Dimitri and I, embracing, savoring in our love for one another. His tongue begged for entrance, his sweetness filling my mouth, sensually, as if he could never get enough of this. But all too soon, we needed oxygen, although, never truly breaking apart from one another.

I then smiled, suddenly remembering the bet and the promise I had made. I looked into his eyes as I readjusted myself so that one of his legs was between one of mine. Confusion and amusement crossed his face, as I started to grind myself up and down his leg. I reminded myself this was borderline trashy, but I really don't care. Dimitri seemed to like it and that's what mattered most right now. As if this moment couldn't get better, one of my current favourite songs came on.

"Yes! I love this song!" I called out.

Dimitri laughed pulling me closer. I no longer had his leg between mine, however his hands grazed across my body, exploring my curves. I ground my hips into his, to the beat, as Miley's voice pounded the sound system. We continued like that for the rest of the song.

Dimitri then whispered into my ear again, (God I loved that), "Do you want to go back to the hotel now, Roza?" I swear, his voice was dripping with lust. It was so damn sexy.

Instead of answering, I nodded, smiling, then called out to Grace and Zac, who were also grinding into each other, "We're going to head back to the hotel now. Are you guys ok here?" I didn't get an immediate response, although Grace did eventually nod in acknowledgement.

Laughing, Dimitri and I headed to the main doors. The security guy nodded to us, saying something about having a good night. I didn't even register his presence; I was just so excited about what was about to happen…

**So thats all from me for now! The next chapter is going to be a lemon, so for those who do not like those or whatever skip to chapter 12. Chapter 11 will be pure lemon so if you do skip it, you wont miss out on any of the story :)**

**Also if any of you have any ideas for the story, let me know in the reviews and if I use it I'll give you a shout out!**

**And as always, thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Chapter Lemon

**Here it is, the lemon you all have been waiting for!**

**Just a reminder, if you are not comfortable (etc.) please skip to the next chapter where the plot will continue. This chapter is rated M-MA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy universe, only the plot I have written and any characters that I have added. I don't not gain any profit from publication.**

**Chapter Lemon ;)**

**RPOV**

Walking into the hotel elevator, my stomach did back flips. I was finally going to do this. My first time having sex. _Holy shit, what if I am really bad?_ I thought. _You are Rose mother-fucking Hathaway, you are awesome and you will have awesome sex. _ How was this possible? My whole life I have been comfortable around guys. And now I am getting a little bit nervous. _Pull it together, Rose!_

The elevator doors closed, and classical music filled the silence. I looked up at Dimitri, and saw that he was already gazing down at me. Suddenly, I had the uncontrollable verge to push him up against the side of the elevator. He laughed, holding onto my body as I unleashed all the pent up passion, lust and love I had all in one kiss.

All too soon the elevator made the ping sound and the doors slowly opened. We tumbled out. My mouth still on his, his arms still holding us together, as we almost ran to our room. Dimitri groaned as he broke away to enter the door key card into the slot. Finally the door unlocked, as we pushed into the room.

Dimitri then leaned into me, "Roza, I love you so much. But I have to ask you, are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked up at him before sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below his ear, murmuring my assent as I allowed him to guide us into the bedroom, our limbs still tangled. I could see his desire for me so clearly etched on his face that it made me wonder how he'd hid it for so long.

"Dimitri, before we do this I want you do know something." He sat down on the edge of the bed, confused, as I stood in front of him. "Ever since the day I met you, the day you took Lissa and I back to the Academy… Ever since then, I have had feelings for you. I hated myself for it, you're my instructor, my mentor. But no matter how hard I tried to move on, I just couldn't. The night of the lust charm I was so close to fully giving into the feelings. But I wasn't ready to really feel those feelings. I loved you then. But now it's different. I don't just love you, but I am in love with you, now. I cant imagine a day without seeing you. Your face just concealing your emotions, suddenly comes alive when you smile. And I love it when I make you smile. It is one of the best feelings I have ever had." I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Dimitri, I love you, and I will love you, forever, and always."

"Roza…" His voice came out gravelly, his Russian accent heavy with lust. "I love you with all my heart and my soul."

I smiled, and leaned into him, kissing him passionately. I straddled his lap, has hands resting on my thighs, the trailing up my spine. I shivered as I deepened the kiss. He returned the kiss and weaved his hands into my hair as I locked my legs around his waist. Dimitri reached up and caressed my face, tucking the lose hair behind my ear.

Dimitri reached for the zipper at the front of my dress, slowly pulling it down, revealing my body from underneath. He had the pleasure of seeing my red lacy bra. I moved my hands from his hair towards his belt, my hands shaking as I undone it.

He then laid us down across the bed. Kissing all over my body, Dimitri made his way down my legs, taking off my shoes, making sure every centimeter of my body received some of his love. I then pushed his jeans off, followed by his t-shirt. And before me stood the Russian God in all his glory. It was a sight to see. His abs were perfectly toned and his tanned skin was perfect. My breath caught and became shallow.

We stood there, both of us in our underwear, revealing in each other's beauty. Dimitri carefully reached around me, popping the clasp of my bra, falling to the floor. His low moan matched mine as I reached for his boxer briefs. I slowly pulled them down, his fully erect and impressive length springing free from its prison. Dimitri removed my panties and we were both finally, completely naked.

"You're more perfect than I ever imagined," Dimitri said. His hips ground into me as I wrapped my legs tightly around his body.

"Dimitri…" I moaned.

He rolled us so that I was on top, straddling his waist. "Are you ready, Roza? This may hurt."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm ready, Dimitri."

He lifted me up above him, then positioned himself so that he was directly beneath my center. My insides were tingling with anticipation as he lowered me onto him.

"Ah, yes. " He moaned. He softly thrusted fully into me, filling me, and breaking my walls. "Am I hurting you Roza?"

The pain was there, however, it was nothing how I imagined it to be and was bearable. A moment later, and the pain disintegrated.

"No, Dimitri, keep going." I moved my hips against his, loving how amazing the friction felt.

I wanted to cry out in pleasure as he filled every needy inch within me. His hands kneaded my ass, my hands sliding along his chest as we continued to thrust against each other.

"I love you so much, Roza." He said huskily, while moaning. His voice caressed my skin like the softest velvet.

His voice activated something within me; it felt like my body was heading towards a cliff, and ready to leap off.

"Dimitri, I… I think…" I moaned, as that edge came closer and closer.

Dimitri picked up the pace of his thrusts, "Roza, just release yourself." He whispered.

And that's what did it. I leaped off that cliff, and on the other side of the edge was brilliant. I had never felt so alive before, so in love or connected to another person.

Dimitri pounded one last powerful thrust into me, as he unraveled the coil from himself also, his seed spilling inside me, as we collapsed onto each other, breathing loudly.

Eventually, I caught my breath. "That was… Amazing. And that doesn't even cover it. "

"Amazing is an understatement, Roza. You are incredible. I love you so, so much." He then cuddled me, as we revealed in our blissful state.

We stayed like that, embracing each other, eventually drifting off to sleep.

**So there you have it, my very first lemon! I'll post the next chapter tonight **

**Thanks again for reading, and let me know in the reviews if you have any ideas!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! I can see that I have caused some confusion in regards to Dimitri and Rose. Seen as its been two/three years since I started this story I have had trouble in trying to pick up from where I started. I am really sorry for the confusion i have caused. Anyway, seen as in a previous chapter they had sex for the first time, please just pretend that when they had sex in "chapter lemon" it was their first time, and previously they had came close to it, but never followed through (like the lust charm scene). Throughout this chapter I refer to it being their first time, I am aware this is confusing. I will try to be more wary of what I have written in the past.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Anyway here is chapter 12 and I hope you all enjoy it, it is the longest I have written yet!**

**Chapter 12**

**RPOV**

The next day, I woke feeling tired and alive at the same time. It was a feeling I had never experienced in my life ever before. I was still wrapped up in Dimitri's arms as I rolled over, slowly, trying not to wake him, so I could look at his beautiful face. Except, he was already awake, watching me. He smiled, the rare kind of smile, and my heart melted just that little bit more.

"Good morning, Roza, how was your sleep after last nights activities?" He whispered.

I giggled. _Since when do I giggle?_ "Perfect. I slept very well. I must have been awfully exhausted."

We stayed like that for another hour or two. Until suddenly, Dimitri's phone rang. It was Alberta. I sat that desperately wanting to know what she was saying, as all Dimitri was answering was "mm-hmm," "ok" and "that's unfortunate." I felt another flash of guiltiness for not checking in on Lissa.

Eventually, Dimitri hung up, placing his phone on the bedside table and sat himself up in the bed.

"That was Alberta." He said, gravely. "There's been another attack."

"What? Where? When? What are we going to do?" I jumped from my lying position, onto the cold hardwood floor of the hotel suite.

"It happened about 9 hours ago. They're still counting the victims, so far there is 104 bodies that have been found, both moroi and dhampirs as well as humans. It was at the night club we went to last night."

The world spun. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? It was our entire fault.

"I know that look, Rose. It's not our fault. How were we supposed to know that would happen?"

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. "It is our fault! If we hadn't been so stupid and left early we might of stopped this from happening?"

"Did you seriously just say that?! Do you regret what we did last night?" His voice quivered on the last word.

"No, I'm not saying that. But if we had stayed an hour longer, we could have prevented this!"

"Or worse, we could've ended up dead like everyone else. And I would have lost you just as I got you." He stopped yelling, and sighed deeply. "Rose, the Guardians think there may have been about 80 Strigoi that took down the club last night. We are both very skilled at what we do, but… That's a lot of strigoi, in darkness where it is hard to tell who is what… There's no way of me knowing that we could've been on that list of victims. And I am so happy our night happened. I couldn't bear loosing you. It might be selfish for me to say this, but I am glad we weren't there to help then, otherwise, we might not have been here to help now."

My head was reeling. Trying to wrap my head around things. "So, what's the plan, Comrade? What are the guardians doing?"

"More guardians are on their way now as we speak. St Michaels Academy from Sydney have sent 30 students over, as well as 10 guardians. And there is about 10 from London also, and 60 are departing from New York tonight."

I nodded. "So, what about us? What are we going to do?"

He walked over to the wardrobe, opening the glass doors. Behind them were our guardian uniforms, stakes and for in case of emergencies, silver bullet guns. "We, Roza, are going over to the nightclub to survey the damages and check in with the guardians there now. Then we are going to come back here, get some food and rest, then tonight we will go hunting."

I wandered over to him, my arms wrapping around his chest from behind. "Thank you for last night. I cant imagine my first time being with anyone but you."

He smiled and then sighed. "I am so happy I was your first. It means that, no matter what happens, last night was special to both of us, in so many ways and I'll…" His accent came out heavily. "I'll always have a piece of you, and you will always have a piece of me."

Smiling, I tighten my arms around him. "I love you, so much Dimitri."

**DPOV**

The nightclub looked incredibly different to the way we left it last night.

Bodies lied scattered across the building, some laying across the bar, on the dance floor, others were dangling from the balcony above. I guided Rose, Grace and Zac to the center of the club to where a group of guardians and alchemists were already waiting, deep in discussion. One of the alchemist's was probably the same age as Rose, with blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, her golden lily tattoo glowing in the rays of sunlight that streamed through the opened doors. She was the first to notice Rose and I making our way through the mess of bodies.

"You must be Guardian Belikov. My name is Sydney." She stretched out her hand, most likely out of politeness. I noticed it shaking slightly as our hands met. She was afraid of us, something not uncommon.

"Yes, I am Dimitri Belikov and this is Rose, my student, and Grace and Zac."

Her eyes passed by each of them, although they lingered on Rose for slightly longer than the other two.

"Ok. So you guys know roughly what happened last night?"

We nodded our awareness.

"Right. So the alchemists are going to work out who was here so we can send our messages to family and friends, and then we are going to take the bodies back to one our labs, before they are sent to their families. In the mean time, the guardians will give you a run down on any of the clues they have found, and then they'll detail you on their action plan." And with that she nodded her head, and walked back to the group.

Three pairs of eyes the fell on me, as Rose spoke, "What do you think they are going to do, Comrade? Hunt the strigoi?"

I looked at the three of them. Grace and Zac looked uncomfortable, perhaps they hadn't seen dead bodies in real life before. They also looked nervous. Rose however, looked like a goddess ready for action. Her excitement of being out in the real world was displayed across her face, although a twinkle in her eye did show some lingering form of fear.

"Maybe. Nothing on this kind of scale has ever happened before."

I then told the three of them to stay where the were as I made it to the main group. As I approached them, finally they notice me there.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov, we have been waiting for you." I nodded my hello back. "So I will make this quick seen as we are running short of time. We have reason to believe that the group of Strigoi are based just outside of the city in Petergof. We want you, Belikov, to lead a team of the best guardians we have to their lair, and kill them. It may not be all of them but if we remove the oldest ones, or the ones who are planning these attacks, the less likely more will happen." He pulled out a list of what appeared to be names from his front left pocket of his pants, "We have complied the list of guardians who will be travelling with you to Petergof." He handed the paper to me.

I scanned the list. There was no one on there I knew. " What about my students here?" I asked.

He looked at them. "Yes I suppose they should go to. The more we have, the better chances of success we have. We have notified the rest of your group and they will meet you at 8pm. at the Four Seasons hotel downtown, where there will be cars waiting for you. Thank you, Guardian Belikov, and good luck."

I said my thank you and goodbyes, the walked to Rose, Grace and Zac to tell them what was happening.

"So, do we actually know where abouts in Petergof the 'lair' is?" Asked Zac.

I shook me head. "No, but there has been some guardians stationed there for quite some time and they have been noticing irregular activities just outside the center of town. We will contact them, and they will help us."

We then walked back to our hotel and went to rest in our rooms.

**RPOV **

A few hours had passed as we waiting for the clock to slowly turn over to 8 o'clock. We had ordered some Indian and now I was lying across the plush bed as Dimitri emerged from the suites kitchen, where he had been on the phone talking to others about tonight's plans.

"Any more information, Comrade?" I asked as he plopped down on the bed beside me.

"The have narrowed down where the strigoi live to a specific part of town. Luckily Petergof isn't to large so we should find them quick enough." He sighed as he laid back and rolled onto his side to face me.

"Do you think, when this is all over, that you would have time to see your family?" I asked him, stretching out my hand to his.

He grabbed my hand, caressing it, gently playing with my fingers. "I would really love to see them. It has been to long. But I don't know if I will be allowed to. The academy will probably want me back immediately."

I sighed. "That's a shame. I know how much you miss them."

He smiled and pulling me closer and hugged me. "Do you realise how amazing you are, Roza?"

I laughed, "Oh I am completely aware of how amazing I am. You are pretty amazing too." I kissed him, gently on the lips.

He rolled us over so that I was straddling him on top. I deepened the kiss, putting all my love for him in that kiss.

He broke away to soon. "As much as I would love to do this, I don't want you or myself to be exhausted tonight. We need as much energy as we can get."

He rolled us over, turning me so that we were spooning. "Get some rest, Roza. We are going to need it."

**So there is chapter 12, thank you so much for reading. Sorry that it took a while to post, I got distracted watching the season finale of The Bachelor (Australia) and was to lazy to post it last night.**

**Ill try to have another chapter up by this time tomorrow.**

**In the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW! (I really cant keep writing a story when I only get two or three reviews per chapter.)**


	15. Chapter 13

**You guys sure are lucky! I was in the writing mood and managed to whip this chapter in about an hour. So here is chapter 13!**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**RPOV**

"Are you sure this is it? It doesn't seem like a strigoi hide out to me." I asked Dimitri as our black SUV sat under the darkness of a tree.

We were one of six cars parked beneath the shadows of trees lining the quiet, suburban street. All the cars ranged in type, to avoid detection. Modest houses with families inside peacefully slept, unknowing as to what was going on just beyond there front door.

"A guardian who lives two streets away noticed that whoever lives here only comes out at this time of night. And last night, not only one car left from the garage, but three."

The house itself stood out like a sore thumb. It was larger, and more expensive looking than the houses of the street, but it seemed strange to me that a group of strigoi would live in what is the definition of suburbia.

The radio came alive, one of the Guardians from the Subaru Impreza in front, "Confirmed movement from the house. At least three strigoi inside. Garage door is opening. Over."

Dimitri sighed. "Everyone, I want two cars to follow them, and the remaining to stay here. The follower cars, I want you to carefully follow them, make sure your dashboard camera is recording and alert the Guardians back in St Petersburg if any assistance is required, they have some on standby. The rest of us, on my command, we will flank all sides of the property and enter the house. Please everyone be as quite as possible, and be very alert. We do not want to make these strigoi aware of our presence, and if it turns out to be humans we must clear out as quickly as possible. Everybody understand? Over."

Guardians from the other cars murmured their acceptance of the plan.

We sat there for probably another 20 minutes, having heard from the follower cars that they were heading towards St Petersburg, with only three people inside the perceived strigoi car. Dimitri was then satisfied that it was time to kick some strigoi ass.

Guardians from the car behind were the first wave of guardians to make their way onto the property. Thirty seconds later another group, then the next two groups. We were the last group to leave from the safety of our SUV. Grace and Zac ran ahead of us, when Dimitri and I looked at each other.

"No matter what happens, Roza, always know that I will love you forever." He quickly kissed my forehead as we ran towards the house.

Before me stood this amazing house, its Grecian columns stood tall, with ivory vines running across the front the house. I could see guardians hiding amongst bushes, behind the columns, underneath closed windows, waiting for dimitri to gesture the command.

Dimitri made the signal.

What followed was chaos. Guardians poured into the house, from all sides and the roof. By the time I made it inside, some guardians had already lost their lives. I could tell how many strogoi were inside but from where I stood, there was possibly twenty of them.

It was then, when one with flaming red hair jumped me front behind pulling my neck close to its fangs. Instantly, my training with Dimitri kicked in. I used my elbow to hit its face away from me, hard enough that the strogoi completely let go of me. It was distracted, allowing me to penetrate me stake into its heart.

I barely had time to celebrate when another appeared before me, its mouth filled with blood, snarling.

It lunged at me, clumsily, at the perfect angle for my stake. It was dead.

I noticed Grace then, who had been backed into a corner by two strigoi. She was not successfully fighting them. I ran towards them, jumping on the back of the shorter one, before stabbing its heart with me stake as its body crumpled to the ground. This distracted the other one, giving Grace room to get out of the corner. She kicked its head, causing the strigoi to fall over. I jumped on top of it, as it snarled at us, as Grace drove her stake home.

I helped her up, and surveyed the damage. Bodies littered the room, mainly strogoi.

A guardian, who was probably our age, with long brown hair, who we did not know was having trouble with three strogoi on the stairs. Grace threw one of the vases on the mantle above the fireplace at one of them. It turned on us, its teeth appearing from its mouth. The Strigoi laughed as it lunged at Grace.

"You little bitch." It said, grabbing her neck.

My leg swung around, powerfully kicking the strigoi, loosening its grip around Grace, as she stumbled to the floor. It then growled at me, before it started to advance me.

It was then that Zac appeared, who tackled the strigoi, piercing its heart with his stake.

"That was a close one." He said, jumping up off the ground.

We were the only ones left in this room, but sounds of fights and screams echoed throughout the house.

The guardian on the stairs had successfully killed the two strigoi and called out, "Hey, they need help up here!"

We bounded up the stairs behind her. Up here was definitely worse. More bodies scattered the level, which had no rooms, no furnishings, just the four main walls of the house. The three of us, as well as the guardian from the stairs managed to kill another five strigoi in our path.

Once that level was cleared, we followed the remaining five guardians out the backyard of the property. It was massive. Which was not the only thing making it difficult. There were trees scattered across the backyard, making it difficult to tell if there were any hiding up inside them or behind, as well as a hill that ran down, the house situated at the top.

We decided to spread out.

I had managed to kill two more when I heard the blood curdling screams. At the top of the hill stood a strogoi, with a body in his arms that was flailing, as the strigoi drank the persons blood.

"No!" I heard someone scream out. Zac ran up the hill, the pushing the strigoi down the hill, where at the bottom he staked it.

That's when I realised who it was. It was Grace.

I raced up the hill, as I finally made it to her unconscious, limp body, Blood dripped down from her neck, staining her clothes. Zac was beside her body on his knees, his fingers were her pulse should have been. He screamed in pain, wailing.

I couldn't keep watching this. I had to do something.

It was like everything in my life suddenly became darker. I had to kill them all. How dare they kill her. How dare they kill innocent people.

I killed any strogoi in my way. It was like I was autopilot. I kicked, punched, hit and staked countless bodies. Until none were left.

That's when I collapsed onto the ground; finally feeling like a tide was coming to bring me out into the ocean. I was exhausted, both my body and mind.

I sat on the front patio of the house, resting against one of the columns, watching the sun rise above the horizon.

Guardians had been coming and going, as well as alchemists we had come along to survey the damage, as well as report to the neighbours what had happened. Well not what really happened, but what the human world will believe. They were being told that a drug cartel had been living there, and that we were special police, like the FBI or CIA.

Bodies of Guardians were being collected and placed into vans to be taken back to St Petersburg so families could be notified.

Some guardians had already left, with Zac in tow to a local moroi hospital.

The follower car had followed the other strigoi to a alley, where the successfully took down the three leaders of the group.

I had briefly seen Dimitri before, talking with some super important guardians. He noticed me, and smiled, happy that I was safe and alive.

Another hour passed, and everyone was beginning to leave. Dimitri walked out the front door of the house and sat next to be. His arms slung around my shoulder, pulling me in next to him. We sat there for some time, not needing to say anything.

**I really didn't want to kill off Grace, but I knew that someone had to die. They are only students after all, and not everyone can be as good as Rose is.**

**Thanks again for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! I need to be motivated!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! This story is coming to a close soon, so be prepared! I am thinking of doing some one shots or a spin off- I am still unsure. In the mean time, this is a short chapter because I had one massive chapter but decided to split it into two separate ones. So here it is!**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14- 1 Month Later**

"Just leave enough room for a promise mark, she wont get that for another three months."

I sat in front of the crowd at St Vladimirs Academy, as the tattooist expertly draws a _zvezda_ onto the back of my neck.

Alberta stood in front of the crowd, a microphone in her hand. "The _zvezda_ mark is bestowed on those whose efforts have killed countless strigoi. Today, Rosemarie Hathaway is receiving her zvezda for her role in the battle of Petergof. As she had not yet graduated, this will be her only mark today. Upon graduation, she will receive her promise mark. Congratulations, Rose."

The crowd of moroi and dhampir students cheered, however, the guardians lining the walls of the auditorium knew all too well that this was not a happy celebration. Many guardians had been lost that night. As well as my friend Grace.

I gave Alberta a small smile, as I headed my way off the stage to my seat amongst the novice students. I took my seat besides Mason, who elbowed me.

"Look at you, Hathaway, looking for badass than ever. Did it hurt?"

I laughed. "No, not really."

Kirova than stood up in front of the school and gave a speech about the battle, giving details on it, how many victims and then she talked about the 'hero' stories.

Eventually the assembly finished. Lissa ran up to me, with Christian lurking closely behind her. She jumped at me, flinging her arms around me in a hug.

"Rose! I missed you so much! Please don't leave me for that long ever again!"

I laughed as I hugged her back. She then untangled herself from me when Christian spoke up, "Congrats Rose, didn't know you had it in you."

I smirked at him. "Miss me, Pyro?"

"Rose, can I please speak to you?" It was the voice I would follow anywhere, I would know who it belonged to for my whole life.

I turned around, and there stood Dimitri, wearing his favourite leather brown duster, His hair was out, although it seemed longer than the last time I had seen him.

"Sure." I then turned back to my friends; "I'll see you guys later, at the party?"

I said goodbye, Lissa giving me another quick hug, before I followed Dimitri.

"What is it, Comrade? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I just want to talk to you about something."

I looked up at him. For some reason, he had his guardian mask on, expertly hiding his emotions. He led me to a cabin that was on the outskirts of the academy. It used to be a guardian watch house, however, it wasn't used anymore. He unlocked the door, pushing it open, allowing me to go inside first. Inside, the cabin seemed slightly larger, with a bed, bathroom and a small, basic kitchen. I sat down on the bed as he closed and locked the door.

"Rose, there's something we need to talk about." He said seriously.

_Here we go again_, I thought. "Are you seriously going with that argument again, Dimitri? I thought we sorted all this out in Russia. I love you, you know that. And I know that you love me. What we did in Russia wasn't a mistake, it was meant to be. I don't regret it at all. I would do it all over again if I could."

Dimitri smiled his rare smile. He then pushed me back onto the bed, as he laid across on top of me, his mouth connecting to mine. The kiss was amazing. It had been a month since the last time we had been this intimate. Sure, on the plane back we cuddled but nothing like this, this was hot. He was desperately, passionately kissing me roughly, but softly at the same time.

All too soon, he pulled away. "I love you so much Rose. So much it hurts sometimes. If I had lost you in Petergof, I don't know what I would have done. I know that I couldn't have come back here especially. Not when I would have had constant reminders of you. I am so glad you are safe, and in my arms."

I gave him a quick, deep kiss. "I love you too. I was afraid you were going to say that we should end whatever this is."

He laughed, and reached for my hand. "Rose, I could never leave you again. Not after everything we have been through. I love you so much. But now that we are at school again…. You know we need to be careful with what we do, until graduation. "

I sighed, staring at our hands interlocked, "Yeah, I get that we need to be careful. At least graduation is only a couple months away. What are we going to do then? When Lissa goes to Court or whatever she choses to do, what about us? What will we do? We both cant be her guardians, that's our main problem."

"I have thought a lot about this." He said. "I was thinking I should ask to get a transfer and be Christian's guardian instead, seen as they will be together often, then we will see each other often. And when they are Court, we wont be needed by them as much, which means more time for us to be together."

It was a good idea. A great idea, the more I thought about it. "That's perfect!" I smiled.

He rolled us over, hovering his body above mine. "And I have an idea as to what we should do in the mean time."

I laughed. "And what would that be, Comrade?" I said, trying to make my voice sounding sexy.

"This," he said, and then kissed me.

DPOV

"Rose, its 30 minutes til your party starts."

I glanced at the time on my phone. "Shit! I need to go get ready!" I jumped out of the bed leaving Dimitri behind as I began searching for my clothes that were littered across the cabin.

"Here is your shirt."

I turned to face Dimitri, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Whats so amusing, Comrade?"

He sat up, and folded his arms across his chest. "Just admiring the view."

I smirked, and then jumped onto the bed, giving him a short kiss. "I have to go back to the dorms and get ready. But I will see you at the party?"

He nodded and watched me make me way out the door of the cabin. Our cabin, a little slice of heaven.

**So there is chapter 14! Please don't forget to review! Thats what motivates me to keep writing! Thanks again for reading :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**So here is chapter 15! Thanks for reading everyone :)**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Please review.**

**RPOV**

I was late for my own party.

In true Rose Hathaway style, I made my grand entrance. Everyone clapped and cheered for me as I glided acorss the dance floor to the centre of the room where Lissa stood.

She held her champagne glass up into the air, "To my badass best friend, Rose Hathaway!"

"To Rose!" The crowd echoed her toast, raising their glasses into the air.

Music came on and the lights darkened. "Thanks Liss, you didn't have to do this. Hell, I would have been happy with a chocolate donut."

Laughign, Lissa grabbed my hand and started dancing in her funny, uncoordinated way (AN: Like how Taylor Swift dances). "Im so glad youre back Rose! I missed you so much when you were gone! Don't ever leave me like that again. Do you hear me?" She yelled out above the pounding music.

"Never again!" I say simply and starting bouncing to the beat of the song.

Christian then appears out of nowhere, "Mind if I steal the beautiful princess, Hathaway?" I opened my mouth to answer with a snide comment, but he cut me off, "Never mind, I wasn't asking for permission anyway." They glided acorss the dancefloor.

I stood there by myself in the cnetre of the room. My stomach rumbled, reminding me I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I headed over to the side of the room, where a table was set up with food and drinks. I spotted the chocolate glazed donuts, grabbing three when someone appeared behind me.

"Hungry are we?" His accent tickling my neck.

"Ravenous, actually."

He chuckled, "I wonder what made you so hungry?"

I spun around, smiling. "Oh I don't really know, its not like I did anything strenuous today."

I earned another laugh from him, and he elbowed me playfully in the ribs. I looked around making no body saw us. Everyone else was dancing or amongst conversations, too busy to notice us.

"I am so proud of you, Roza. You are amazing." His voice caught at the last word.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes. They were twinkling with pride and love.

"Thank you Comrade, you're not so bad yourself."

He laughed, but then his smile faded away. "How are you really feeling Rose? About what happened in Russia?"

My mood plummeted. I had been trying to forget certain parts of our trip to Russia, most particularly the battle. "Sometimes I feel like absolute shit, like… like I didn't do enough- I should have been watching out for Grace. Someone should have had her back, she had little experience… But then sometimes I remember that I played a part in winning the battle and that is what Grace and all the other Guardians who died would have wanted. But the bad thoughts never truly disappear. Sometimes I have dreams."

Dimitri nodded. "What happens in the dreams?"

I didn't realise it, but my eyes had started to water, a single tear flowed down my cheek, Dimitri reached out to wipe it away. "In my dreams… Its always the same thing. I am running up that hill towards Grace, watching the strigoi break her neck or bite into her neck. Sometimes I just run out of time, others I just hear her screams and I am too late."

"Roza…" Dimitri took a deep breath. His voice was unsteady, his accent seeping through his words. "Its not your fault what happened. It is nobodys fault. Grace and all the other Guardians knew what they were risking when we went to that house. We all did. That's what Guardians do, we risk out lives to protect the ones we love. Not everyday is going to be successful or without death, but we need to count our blessings that we still get to come home at the end of the day."

Dark thought still plagued my mind as we stood silently. I sighed, and looked out into the crowd. "Is it different after?" He cocked his head, confused. "Is life different after something like this? When you see someone die? And when you kill someone? Will I always feel like this? What if I am never 'me' again?"

"Oh Rose." Dimitri then pulled me to him, hugging me tightly, comforting me. "It doesn't get any easier… Taking a life, or seeing someone dying. You do find ways to deal with it though. That's why I go to the church every Sunday, I find peace, I feel like 'me' again. Maybe you need to find something that reminds you of what it was like before Russia, like your friends or listening to a favourite song." He half smiled. "Rose, you are the strongest person I know, you can do it. You can overcome this, you have to believe that you can be you again."

Lissa then bounded over to us. "Hey! I need to have a boogie on the d-floor with my best friend!" She called, dragging me to the dance floor.

Laughing, I said, "Did you seriously just say that?!"

**DPOV**

I watched Rose laugh as the Princess pulled her onto the dance floor. It was good to see her has some kind of happiness in her life, something steady, like her best friend. She needed someone like that, to support her, especially since what happened in Russia. I wish I could be that someone, to pick her up while she is down, publically. One day I can, but for now, I had to watch from the sidelines, keep my distance, act as if she is just another student.

But Rose isn't just another student, she was my everything. I decided then and there that I would do anything in my power to make her happy again. I didn't know how I would do that, but I knew I would.

**RPOV**

"Ok, that was insane Lissa! Where the hell did you learn to move your hips like that?" I sputtered out between fits of laughter.

"Oh, I just picked up some… ah, techniques from…"

"Ok! Ok! I understand, do not finish that sentence please! For the love of all that is holy!" I cried, as I threw my hands up to cover my ears.

Lissa laughed. "Stop being such a drama queen!"

Lissa's words drowned out as I saw Tasha glide into the room. She wore a deep blue long dress, that clung to her slim but fit body. It had a slit going all the way to the top of her left thigh, leaving little to the imagination. I watched her saunter to Dimitri, who still stood by the food and drinks table, alone. I watched his face when he noticed her approaching him; it went from surprise, confusion then the last one I couldn't put my finger on. Anger? Sadness? Disappointment? It was not a look I had seen before.

They exchanged hellos as I continued watching. Dimitri stood about 3 feet away, appearing to lean back from Tasha. _He's repulsed by her._ I thought. _Oh god, let that be true. _

Tasha reached out, stroking his cheek. Anger washed over me, _How dare that bitch touch him! _

I was astonished and overwhelmingly happy to watch Dimitri grab her hand and throw it back at her, angrily as he said something.

"Hey, earth to Rose! Did you hear anything I just said?"

I looked at Lissa, who still stood beside me, her face etched with concern.

"Oh, no sorry. I was out of it. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Its ok." She replied. "I understand. I just said that its strange that we are almost done with school. That we don't have much time left."

"Huh, yeah." I was barely listening again, instead, watching Tasha stalk towards the exit.

Dimitri's eyes followed her, narrowed. Once she was gone his entire body seemed to unravel in a sigh, as if thankful she was gone. His eyes made his way to me. They transformed when he looked at me. But he wasn't just looking at me, he was looking into me, my soul. His smile spread across his beautiful face and I knew that I was madly and truly in love with him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Graduation**

**RPOV**

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you pledge your allegiance to the protection of the Crown?"

"I do."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you pledge your allegiance to the protection of your charge?"

"I do."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you pledge your allegiance to the protection of Moroi Society?"

"I do."

She looked up from the book, smiled, and winked at me. "I now have the honour, to proclaim Rosemarie Hathaway, a Guardian." She said into the microphone. She then whispered to me, "I knew you could do it, Rose."

"Thanks Alberta." I said as I took my certificate and made my way to the rows of seats in the crowd, taking my seat amongst my fellow dhampir graduates.

It was another two hours until the ceremony came to a close.

I was exhausted. Yesterday, I had my field trials and today I graduated. I hadn't slept in days, too keyed up to stop thinking about what was going to happen. The trials went well, I got the highest score, and easily passed. My mum had actually shown up.

Walking out of the auditorium, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I did it. I actually did it- I graduated and I had my promise mark. I was officially a Guardian. In the past I had often wondered if this day would come, it saddened me that not everyone could have made it. Some were left behind.

"Rose!" Lissa called, running up to me. "Congratulations! We did it! We are done with high school! Forever!"

Laughing, I hugged her tightly. "I cant believe its all over."

"I am so excited for you to be my Guardian. And Guardian Belikov too." She smiled, linking her arm with mine.

"Yeah, umm Liss… There is something I need to tell you."

She was shocked. "What is it? What are you talking about?"

I looked around, making sure no one was in ear shot. "Dimitri isn't going to be your other Guardian, he is getting a transfer."

"What? Why?" She asked. "I don't understand. How do you know this?"

I sighed. It was time to tell her the truth- all of it. "Liss… I don't know how to twll you this. Dimitri is getting a transfer because of me."

She shook her head, still not understanding. "But why? Why wont he be your partner? And who is he going to guard now?"

"He is going to guard Christian. Lissa, Dimitri and I… We are in love. We have been for a while."

Lissa took a step back. "How long? Since you got back?"

"No, it was before then. It feels like a long time ago now."

I reached out into the bond. She was upset and hurt, because she hadn't known. She hadn't suspected a thing. She was angry I hadn't told her sooner.

"Liss, I would have said something sooner, but I just couldn't. I didn't know how to say this."

She understood me. "I get it, why you didn't tell me. But why? Why cant you be together and be my guardians?"

I sighed, I knew this would hurt her the most. "It wasn't only the age difference that stopped us. Dimitri knew that- if something were to happen, he wouldn't throw himself in front of you, he would throw himself in front of me. And we couldn't risk your life like that."

"Its all my fault then. I am the one that is stopping you two from being together aren't I?" Tears trickled down her face.

I reached out to wipe them away. "No, its not your fault, Liss. Its ours. Besides, we figured out a way to make this work. If Dimitri became Christians guardian and I was yours, we would be together often anyway. I would be able to protect you and Christian would be protected."

"Oh Rose. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your love just for me."

"Don't be silly Liss." I hugged her. "I love you too. You will always be more than my sister. You're my bond mate. I couldn't bear it if I were not your guardian."

We stayed like that for a few more moments.

"So…" I said. "Lets go get ready for this party!"

*** 1 WEEK LATER***

"Are you sure you have everything in there?"

She groaned. "Ugh, yes I do I checked like a million times, its all there."

"Ok, Ok I was just making sure!" He laughed.

I stood leaning against the Honda Civic, my arms crossed over my chest, watching Lissa and Christian pack their belongings into a nearby SUV. They would travel to the airport where they would then fly with other moroi to Court. Dimitri and I were doing a road trip over to Court and visiting some of the sights on the way. Dimitri, although he had been in America for the last few years he hadn't done the tourist trip yet, so I decided to give him one.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and lips grazed my ear lobe.

I moaned, "Hello you."

His laugh tickled the back of my neck. "Good morning, Roza, how are you today? Ready for our big adventure?"

I spun around in his arms. "You know, I could get used to this." He raised his eyebrows. "You and I. Us."

He chuckled. "Well it is just us, for three whole weeks. Just you and me. Alone. No body else."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." I kissed him gently.

"Hey get a room guys!" Christian called out.

Lissa playfully hit him on the arm, which he then wrapped around her shoulders.

"We have to really get going now." Lissa said, then walked over to where Dimitri and I stood. Hugging me she said, "I know its only a couple weeks, but Ill miss you anyway."

"Ill miss you, too. I will call you every couple days and Ill check up on you through the bond."

"Oh, Rose." We hugged tightly.

"Come on, ladies, we have a plane to catch!" Christian called impatiently out the SUV window.

I laughed, letting go of Lissa. "Go Liss. Ill see you soon."

We watched them get into the car and drive off towards the academy drive way.

"Ready to go Roza?" Dimitri said, closing the boot of the tiny red car.

I jumped up, and made my way to the front passenger door. "Lets go! Get me out of this place!"

Waiting at the gates, I look back at St Vladimirs Academy for the last time. I had so many memories here.

Dimitri grabbed my hand. "So, where to?"

**And there you have it! This story is now complete! Only took three years to do it haha**

**I will be writing a a couple of one shots of Dimitri and Rose's adventures on their road trip and at court. If you have any ideas or would like to collaborate, feel free to private message me and we can write something together :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
